Jealousy bring regret
by NotReallyMatter
Summary: Naruto adalah mahasiswa terpopuler di kampusnya dan banyak gadis yang mendekatinya, itu membuat Hinata sebagai kekasihnya cemburu. Dan Hinata ingin membuat Naruto cemburu untuk balas dendam tapi itu malah membawa penyesalan bagi Hinata.


**Terrible Mistake**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto-sensei**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, TYPO(s), DLL…**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

Chapter 1

Di sebuah rumah yang lumayan besar di Konoha. Ada seorang pemuda tampan berambut pirang dengan mata birunya yang indah yang membuat semua wanita terhanyut jika menatapnya. Pemuda itu sedang menjalankan rutinitasnya. Terlihat pemuda itu sedang menyantap sarapannya dengan nikmat seorang diri. Kenapa dia seorang diri? Karena ayah dan ibunya sudah meninggalkannya, sekarang tinggallah dia sebatang kara. Rumah yang ditempatinya merupakan rumah warisan kedua orang tuanya, bisa dibilang orang tuanya adalah orang kaya dilihat dari rumah yang diwariskannya.

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya, pemuda pirang tersebut lantas menuju ke kampusnya dengan senyum lepas. Walaupun dia tau akan ada banyak masalah di depannya, namun menurutnya masalah akan lebih mudah terselesaikan jika dengan senyuman.

Pemuda tersebut berjalan kaki dengan santai sambil memandangi pemandangan Konoha. Sepanjang perjalanan banyak sekali sapaan yang di dapat oleh pemuda tampan ini, dari mulai oraang tua hingga anak muda, dari pria sampai wanita. Dia memang dikenal sebagai pemuda yang baik hati dan ceria, tidak heran jika banyak orang yang senang dengannya. Apalagi karena wajahnya yang tampan membuatnya populer di kalangan wanita.

"Ohayou Naruto-kun"

"Ohayou Naru-kun"

"Ohayou Naruto-san"

Walaupun banyak yang menyapanya, tapi pemuda tampan tersebut tetap membalas sapaan semua orang terhadapnya meskipun hanya dengan senyuman.

Pemuda tampantersebut adalah siapa lagi kalau bukan Namikaze Naruto. Putra semata wayang dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina. Naruto ditinggal kedua orang tuanya semenjak dia menduduki sekolah dasaar. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan. Kematian kedua orang tuanya membuat Naruto kecil sangat sedih, shock. Saat kedua orang tuanya meninggal, Jiraiya dan Tsunade sebagai kakek dan neneknya sedih melihat cucunya yang ditinggal orangtuanya. Mereka memberikan kasih sayang dan pendidikan layaknya ayah dan ibu.

Setelah Naruto mencapai jenjang pendidikan SMA. Kakek dan neneknya mengirim Naruto pindah ke Konoha, untuk menempati rumah warisan orang tuanya itu. Mereka memindahkan karena mereka menganggap Naruto sudah bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Mereka juga tidak bisa mengurus Naruto terus menerus, karena usia mereka semakin bertambah. Mengurus dirinya masing masing saja sulit bagaimana mereka mengurus Naruto.

Setiap seminggu sekali kakek dan neneknya itu mengunjungi Naruto untuk menanyakan kabar dan melepas rindu dengan cucu semata wayang mereka.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Udara pagi hari di Konoha memang tidak ada tandingannya. Udara sejuk Konoha seperti mengusap surai rambut pemuda tampan yang sedang berjalan menuju kampusnya. Setengah jam Naruto berjalan, sampailah dia di Konoha University. Tidak ingin terlambat, Naruto langsung menuju kelasnya. Tidak lama setelahnya sampailah Naruto di kelasnya, di depan kelasnya Naruto sudah disambut oleh seorang perempuan cantik dengan rambut indigo dan mata amethyst yang memandang Naruto dengan pandangan sendu.

"Maaf Hyuga-san, bisakah kamu membiarkan aku lewat" Ucap Naruto kepada perempuan cantik yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu Naruto-kun Hiks.. Kamu Hiks... salah paham dengan hiks.. yang kemarin" Ucap lawan bicara Naruto dengan tangisan.

"Maaf Hyuga-san tidak ada yang perlu dibahas lagi. Semuanya sudah jelas. Bisakah kamu tidak menghalangi jalanku?" Ucap Naruto dingin

 **Flashback**

Di dalam kelas di Konoha University. Seorang mahasiswa tampan sedang sibuk mundar mandir setiap kelas dan lorong kampusnya. Pemuda tersebut sedang mencari kekasihnya yaitu teman sekelasnya, Hyuga Hinata. Pemuda tersebut adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Mahasiswa paling populer di Konoha University, Naruto sangat disenangi di kampusnya karena wajahnya yang tampan, dan sifatnya yang ceria dan baik hati.

Naruto mencari-cari Hinata karena ada yang ingin dia bicarakan. Tapi Naruto tidak menemukan Hinata dimana. Hinata dan Naruto sudah lama menjalin hubungan sebagai kekasih, mereka sudah menjalin hubungan sejak mereka SMA. Naruto sangat menyayangi Hinata karena katanya Hinata mengingatkan Naruto pada Kaa-sannya. Dan Hinata juga menyayangi kekasihnya itu. Siapa yang tidak tertarik oleh seorang Namikaze Naruto. Hinata merasa sangat beruntung karena Naruto mau menjadi kekasihnya.

Waktu SMA Hinata adalah siswi yang pemalu, bahkan sangat pemalu. Dia sampai tidak memiliki teman karena sifat pemalunya itu, Hinata hanya mempunyai satu teman di SMA yaitu Namikaze Naruto. Itulah yang membuat Hinata sangat sayang pada Naruto. Dengan sifat pemalunya itu tapi Naruto masih mau berteman dengannya, walaupun semua murid SMA tau kalau Naruto merupakan siswa terpopuler tapi Naruto seakan tidak perduli dengan julukannya dan mau berteman dengan siswi aneh yang pemalu.

"Sakura-chan apa kamu melihat Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto pada salah satu sahabat kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak melihatnya daritadi Naruto-kun. Coba tanyakan saja yang lain" Naruto melanjutkan mencari kekasihnya, dia bertanya pada teman-teman Hinata namun tidak ada yang tau. Naruto dibuat bingung oleh keberadaan kekasihnya itu, tidak biasanya Hinata meninggalkan Naruto. Biasanya Hinata seperti lem yang selalu menempel pada Naruto. Naruto menunda niatnya untuk membicarakan sesuatu 'Nanti saja deh setelah pulang' Gumam Naruto. Baru saja Naruto ingin kembali ke kelasnya sambil menunggu Hinata, suara seorang perempuan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ano Naruto-kun, apa kamu mencari Hinata-san?" Tanya seorang perempuan cantik berambut pucat. Naruto menoleh kepada perempuan cantik tersebut. 'Mungkin Shion-chan tau' batin Naruto.

Shion merupakan teman sekelas Naruto. Naruto sudah menanggapnya seperti adiknya sendiri, walaupun Shion tidak mengaggap Naruto kakaknya, Shion lebih menganggap Naruto sebagai pria yang ingin dimilikinya. Shion memang sudah menyukai Naruto semenjak dia masuk Konoha University, dia pernah menyatakan perasaannya kepada Naruto tetapi Naruto menolaknya karena Naruto sudah memiliki kekasih dan Naruto hanya menanggapnya sebagai adik. Tapi Shion tidak marah ataupun sedih justru Shion senang karena Naruto masih menanggapnya sebagai adiknya walaupun dia sedikit kecewa.

"Tadi aku melihatnya di perpustakaan bersama Toneri-kun" ucap Shion.

"Ah arigatou Shion-chan" Naruto langsung menuju perpustakaan untuk mencari kekasihnya.

Sampai di perpustakaan Naruto mencari-cari kekasihnya itu, tetapi dia tidak menemukan apapun sebelum Naruto mendengar suara yang mencuri perhatiannya. Mata Naruto terbelalak tidak percaya melihat apa yang baru saja disaksika kedua matanya, dadanya sesak hingga rasanya dia tidak bisa bernapas. Dia menyesal karena sudah mencari kekasihnya.

"Hinata-chan?" Sapa Naruto memasktikan apa yang dilihatnya. Dia berharap penglihatannya salah. Mendengar suara Naruto, perempuan tersebut menoleh.

"N-n..Naruto-kun. Ini tidak seperti yang kamu lihat" ternyata apa yang dilihat Naruto benar. Kekasihnya Hyuga Hinata sedang bercumbu dengan pria lain. Naruto langsung pergi meninggalkan Hinata dan pria yang menjadi pasangan bercumbunya. Hinata hendak mengejar Naruto namun pergelangan tangannya ditahan oleh pria tersebut.

"Kamu mau kemana Hinata-chan?" Ucap Pria berambut putih. Sedangkan Hinata yang sudah kalang kabut karena kesalah pahaman kekasihnya langsung melepas kasar tangan pria tersebut.

"Bajingan kau" kata terakhir dari Hinata untuk pria yang dihadapannya itu.

Hinata berlari menuju kelasnya, dia berlari dengan air matanya yang sudah memenuhi kantung matanya, kepalanya sudah dipenuhi dengan berbagai pikiran negatif.

Sampai di kelasnya Hinata mencari-cari pemuda berambut pirangnya, tetapi hasilnya nihil. Karena pemuda yang dicari Hinata tidak ada di kelasnya.

"Apa kalian melihat Naruto-kun?" Teriak Hinata kepada teman sekelasnya dengan air mata yang mengalir dan hanya dihadiahi tatapan aneh oleh temannya.

"Naruto-kun baru saja keluar Hinata-chan, mem-" Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya Hinata sudah keluar dari kelasnya.

Hinata masih berlari dengan air mata yang sudah mau habis. 'Kamu dimana Naruto-kun, yang kamu lihat tidak seperti yang kamu kira' batin Hinata.

Hinata terus mencari Naruto tapi tidak juga menemukan kekasihnya itu. Hinata meninggalkan jam pelajarannya untuk mencari Naruto. Hari sudah mulai sore tetapi dia belum juga menemukan kekasihnya itu. Lalu Hinata memutuskan untuk menunggu di depan rumah kekasihnya, karena dia harus menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tetapi hingga malam Naruto belum juga pulang, Hinata terus bertekad menunggu Naruto sampai kapanpun. Lama kelamaan Hinata tertidur di depan rumah Naruto dengan bekas airmata di pipi mulusnya, mungkin karena terlalu lelah Hinata tidak menyadari pemilik rumah sekaligus orang yang sedang ditunggunya sudah berada di hadapannya. 'Apa dia menungguku?' batin pemuda yang sudah berdiri di depan Hinata.

Melihat Hinata yang kelihatan kelelahan membuat Naruto merasa kasihan dan ingin mengangkatnya masuk ke dalam rumahnya, tapi mengingat kejadian tadi siang mengurungkan niat Naruto. Naruto malah mengambil handphonenya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Moshi-moshi Ko-san. Bisakah anda menjemput Hinata di rumahku?"

"Baik Naruto-sama. Saya akan segera kesana"

 **Flashback End**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Sebenarnya tujuan Hinata hanya ingin membuat Naruto cemburu. Alasan kenapa Hinata ingin membuat Naruto cemburu karena dia ingin membalas Naruto yang selalu membuatnya cemburu. Naruto memang selalu didekati para gadis, Hinata pernah bilang kepada Naruto untuk tidak meladeni gadis-gadis yang mendekatinya, tetapi Naruto tidak bisa melakukan itu karena ia terlalu baik untuk cuek mau itu terhadap pria ataupun wanita.

Rencana Hinata membuat Naruto cemburu malah membuat hubungannya hancur. Dan semua itu gara-gara Ootsuki Toneri

 **Flashback**

Seperti biasa Naruto selalu digandrungi oleh banyak wanita, dan Hinata yang melihat dari jauh kekasihnya didekati banyak wanita hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menerima takdirnya sebagai kekasih mahasiswa terpopuler yang tampan dan baik hati. Meskipun dia tau bahwa Naruto tidak mungkin berpaling darinya tetapi tetap saja melihat kekasihnya didekati banyak wanita membuatnya cemburu.

"Apa kamu tidak apa-apa melihat kekasihmu didekati oleh banyak wanita seperti itu Hinata-san?" Tanya seseorang menyadarkan Hinata dari kegiatan mengamati kekasihnya.

"Ah Toneri-san. Mana ada wanita yang baik-baik saja jika kekasihnya didekati wanita lain" jawab Hinata santai.

"Ah aku bisa membantumu membuatnya cemburu. Bukankah kamu juga ingin melihat kekasihmu itu cemburu?" mendengar tawaran Toneri membuat Hinata memikirkan tawaran tersebut. 'Ah mungkin itu menarik, aku mau melihat bagaimana wajah cemburu Naruto-kun, hihi' batin Hinata.

"Aku rasa itu menarik, tapi bagaimana caranya Toneri-san?" lalu Toneri mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Hinata, membisikkan rencananya. Hinata hanya mengangguk setuju dengan rencana Toneri.

Di Perpustakaan

"Apa kita hanya menunggu Naruto-kun di sini? Apa Naruto-kun akan cemburu dengan rencaran ini Toneri-san?" Tanya Hinata yang sedikit bosan karena sudah lama dia berada di perpustakaan hanya untuk menunggu Naruto mencarinya.

"Percayalah padaku Hinata-san"

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, tiba-tiba Hinata ditarik oleh Toneri dan dipeluk. Lalu Toneri mencium Hinata secara tiba-tiba. Hinata kaget dengan perlakuan pria ini. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh pria di depannya yang baru saja menciumnya secara sepihak. Hinata kesal dengan tindakan pemuda di depannya itu, Hinata ingin protes, tapi suara yang sangat Hinata kenal membuatnya kaget.

"Hinata-chan" Hinata sangat mengenal suara itu, suara pemuda yang paling ia sayangi. Biasanya Hinata sangat senang mendengar suara pemuda itu tapi tidak karena mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi, Hinata malah takut mendengar suara pemuda di adalah suara kekasih Hinata. Hinata langsung menoleh ke arah suara tersebut.

"N-n..Naruto-kun" Hinata yang melihat kekasihnya meninggalkannya hendak mengejar Naruto namun pergelangan tangannya ditahan oleh seseorang.

"Kamu mau kemana Hinata-chan? Kita belum selesai" Ucap Pria berambut putih. Sedangkan Hinata yang sudah kalang kabut karena kesalah pahaman kekasihnya langsung melepas kasar tangan pria tersebut.

"Bajingan kau" kata terakhir dari Hinata untuk pria yang dihadapannya itu.

 **Flashback End**

"Biarkan aku menjelaskan dulu Naruto-kun...hiks...hikss.. Yang kemarin tidak seperti yang kamu ..hiks...kira. Si bajingan itu tiba-tiba saja menciumku. Memang awalnya aku ...hiks...hikss.. ingin membuatmu cemburu, dan si bajingan itu memberi ...hiks...tahu caranya agar kamu cemburu. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau dia menciumku. Dia bilang aku hanya perlu berdua dengannya lalu kamu akan mencariku ...hiks..dan akan cemburu bila melihatku berdua dengan pria lain. Maafkan aku Naruto-kun " Hinata menjelaskan disela-sela tangisnya.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan penjelasan Hyuga-san. Berhentilah menangis, aku tidak pantas untuk kamu tangisi Hyuga-san. Dan jangan meminta maaf, kamu tidak mempunyai salah padaku Hyuga-san" Ucap Naruto sambil menghapus air mati dari pipi Hinata. Semarah-marahnya Naruto, tetap saja dia tidak tahan jika melihat perempuan menangis apalagi jika yang menangis orang yang disayangnya.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Sore hari sudah menemui kota Konoha, itu berarti kelas hari ini sudah selesai untuk Konoha University. Seluruh mahasiswa berhamburan keluar tak terkecuali seorang pemuda tampan berambut pirang yang sedang berjalan di jalanan Konoha, tetapi pemuda tampan tersebut tidak sendirian melainkan ada perempuan cantik yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Perempuan cantik tersebut daritadi mengikuti orang didepannya sambil menangis. Tetapi pemuda didepannya sama sekali tidak memberikan perhatiannya kepadanya.

"Berhentilah mengikutiku Hyuga-san. Setahuku rute jalan rumahmu tidak sejalur dengan rumahku" Ucap pemuda tampan tersebut kepada orang yang terus saja mengekornya.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai kamu memaafkanku Naruto-kun"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang kamu tidak mempunyai salah terhadapku. Sekarang pulanglah, aku tidak ingin Hiashi-san marah padaku" ucap Naruto datar, Hinata tetap keras kepala mengikuti Naruto. Naruto hanya menghela napas melihat kelakuan mantan kekasihnya itu.

Naruto mengampil handphone dari sakunya. Mencari-cari kontak yang ingin dihubunginya.

 **Tuutt...**

 **Tuutt...**

"Moshi-moshi Hiashi-sama" sapa Naruto kepada laki-laki tua, yaitu ayah Hyuga Hinata. Tentu saja Naruto sudah sangat dekat dengan keluarga Hinata, mengingat hubungan yang mereka jalani sudah cukup lama. Dan keluarga Hinata pun sangat mendukung hubungan Naruto dengan Hinata karena menurut mereka Naruto merupakan pemuda yang baik hati dan bertanggung jawab.

"Moshi-moshi Naruto-kun, ada apa? Apa ada sesuatu pada Hinata?" Tanya Hiashi dengan nada panik.

"Ah tidak Hiashi-sama. Hinata hanya minta dijemput, dia kelelahan sekali dan dia meminta Neji-san yang menjemputnya" bohong Naruto. Naruto meminta Neji yang menjemputnya karena Naruto tau, jika Ko yang menjemputnya pasti Hinata menyuruhnya pulang dan Ko pasti menurut dengan perintah majikannya itu. Sedangkan Neji, jika ia melihat kondisi Hinata sekarang pasti dia langsung menyuruhnya pulang walaupun Hinata tidak mau.

"Ah baiklah. Arigatou sudah menemani Hinata-chan, Naruto-kun"

"Ah iya sama-sama Hiashi-sama" Hinata yang mendengar percakapan kekasihnya dengan Tou-san nya semakin sedih. Wajahnya sudah pucat akibat menangis terus menerus. Pandangannya mulai buram dan kemudian dia pingsan.

"Hinata-chan" Naruto panik melihat Hinata pingsan. Hinata yang mendengar Naruto menyebut namanya seperti dulu tersenyum sebelum tak sadarkan diri. 'Gomennasai Naruto-kun' batin Hinata.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Naruto tidak tega jika meninggalkan Hinata yang pingsan begitu saja di jalanan. Naruto langsung membawa Hinata pulang ke rumahnya untuk mengistirahatkan perempuan berambut indigo tersebut sambil menunggu kedatangan Neji untuk menjemputnya.

 **Tingtongg...**

 **'** Mungkin itu Neji' batin Naruto

"Dimana Hinata-chan, Naruto?" Tanya Neji panik. Setelah Hinata pingsan, Naruto menelpon Neji untuk segera datang ke rumahnya dan Neji dengan segera langsung menutup teleponnya dan menuju rumah Naruto.

"Dia ada di kamarku, tenanglah dia tidak apa-apa"jawab Naruto lalu mengantar Neji ke kamarnya.

"Kenapa dia bisa pingsan seperti ini Naruto?"

"Mungkin dia kelelahan karena seharian dia menangis" Neji mengerutkan dahinya

"Kenapa dia menangis Naruto? Apa kau melukainya?"

"Aku tidak melukainya. Aku hanya bilang padanya kalau hubungan kami sampai di sini saja, karena aku ingin fokus kepada kuliah ku" Naruto berbohong pada Neji. Neji tidak marah mendengar penjelasan Naruto. Walaupun dia tahu jika Naruto berbohong, tapi Neji percaya pada Naruto. Karena Naruto adalah orang yang baik dan dia percaya Naruto tidak mungkin menyakiti sepupunya itu.

"Baiklah aku mengerti. Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu" setelah itu Neji mengantar Hinata ke mansion Hyuga.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Di ruang kelas, semua mahasiswa dan mahasiswi terlihat ceria kecuali Hyuga Hinata. Perempuan cantik bermata Amethyst itu hanya menekuk wajahnya daritadi dengan mata yang memerah karena kemarin dia menangis seharian. Sahabatnya bingung dengan tingkah Hinata hari ini, tidak biasanya dia seperti ini.

Yang membuat Hinata sedih tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Namikaze Naruto. Pemuda tampan tersebut masih saja mengacuhkannya, Hinata sedang berfikir bagaimana caranya agar Naruto bisa memaafkannya.

Tidak lama kemudian Naruto memasuki kelasnya. Seperti biasa sambutan hangat dilontarkan kepada pemuda tampan tersebut dan Naruto hanya bisa membalasnya dengan senyuman. Naruto menoleh ke arah mantan kekasihnya, penampilan Hinata cukup berantakan dengan mata yang memerah. 'Gomen Hinata-chan. Tapi hatiku sudah terlanjur terluka.'

Hinata yang menyadari kekasihnya sudah datang, menghampiri kekasihnya dengan tersenyum.

"Aku sudah tau apa yang kamu katakan kepada Neji-nii kemarin Naruto-kun. Aku tidak apa-apa jika kamu ingin memutuskan hubungan kita, tapi tolong jangan mengacuhkanku. Itu lebih menyakitkan daripada putus darimu Naruto-kun. Dan aku akan membuktikan bahwa yang aku katakan benar. Aku tidak mungkin menduakanmu Naruto-kun karena aku hanya mencintaimu" ucap Hinata lalu mencium pipi Naruto. Mendapat perlakuan Hinata, Naruto kaget. Mantan kekasihnya itu orang yang pemalu tetapi berani-beraninya menciumnya di depan banyak orang.

"Semoga berhasil Hyuga-san. Dan tolong jangan membuktikan sesuatu dengan kebohongan" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

 **To be Continued**


End file.
